


Тандем

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Mentions of Dubious Concent, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: У них много схожего, и именно поэтому их тандем до сих пор не распался.





	Тандем

**Author's Note:**

> пропущенная сцена из книги «Фазма» Делайлы Доусон

— У нас были проблемы, — произнесла Фазма, едва успев зайти в каюту.

Она стащила шлем и небрежно опустила его на стол, за которым сидел Армитаж. Тот кинул на нее проницательный взгляд и только уточнил:

— Были?

— Закончились, — коротко ответила Фазма. — Я разобралась.

Она опустилась в кресло, и Армитаж подтолкнул к ней чашку, в которой плескался дрянной, обжигающий горло кореллианский бренди. У многих наутро после него болела голова; у Фазмы — никогда. Насчет Армитажа она не знала: он не рассказывал, как себя чувствовал после их совместных компанейских посиделок, но при этом всегда выглядел свежим и бодрым на следующее утро.

— Всегда ценил в тебе это, — усмехнулся Армитаж и поднял свою чашку. Они чокнулись краями, и Фазма залпом выпила предложенную дрянь, резко выдохнула и слизала с губы оставшуюся каплю.

Армитаж, как и всегда, пил мелкими глотками, будто бы растягивал удовольствие. Кто знает, может, ему и правда нравился отвратительный кореллианский алкоголь. Хотя Фазма скорее ставила на то, что он просто не мог пить такую мерзость большими порциями.

— Не хочешь узнать, в чем они заключались? — поинтересовалась Фазма и потянулась через стол за бутылкой. Щедро плеснула себе еще, но сразу пить не стала.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — протянул Армитаж. — Кардинал?

— В десятку, — усмехнулась Фазма. — Успел прийти к тебе, чтобы настучать?

— Конечно, — Армитаж чуть склонил голову и снова сделал мелкий глоток из чашки. — Слышала бы ты его. Идиот был уверен, что я ничего не знаю. Я! — Армитаж издал смешок. — Можешь себе это представить?

— Дураком жил, дураком и умер, — пожала Фазма плечами. — Я удивлена, что он вообще так долго… протянул.

— Он был полезным дураком, — заметил Армитаж. — Преданным и достаточно тупым, чтобы не задаваться вопросами. До определенного момента, разумеется.

— Помянем же красную недалекую жестянку.

— Помянем.

Фазма вновь опрокинула стакан и, стянув бронированную перчатку, утерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. Сжала и разжала пальцы и расслабленно опустила руку на колено.

Адреналин, хоть еще и бурлил в крови, уже медленно уходил. Алкоголь же расслабит ее окончательно — а ей стоило бы, потому что завтра придется делать скорбный вид и демонстративно переживать утрату соратника. Кто знает, может, останки Кардинала удостоятся торжественных похорон, а это — та еще пытка. И к этому нужно было подходить, как следует отдохнув.

Фазма попыталась представить, что скажет Армитаж, когда придет время воздать дань заслугам Кардинала. Заслугам, ха. Единственное, что он заслужил — и получил в итоге — нож под ребра. Фазма подозревала, что даже кричаще-красную броню и ранг капитана ему дали только по прихоти почившего генерала Брендола Хакса.

На того иногда находило — выделить кого-то, кто отличался беспрекословной, непроходимо и бесконечно бездумной преданностью ему лично. Догадаться о причинах было несложно: Брендол старался ставить у руля тех, кто, если придется выбирать между ним и Армитажем, примкнет к старому генералу Хаксу. Догадывался, что Армитаж рано или поздно предпримет попытку покончить с ним.

Да только однажды он поставил на девчонку с Парнаса — и просчитался.

Фазма знала, что Брендол кичился своим умением найти подход к любому новобранцу. Чего в этом было больше — гордости и самодовольства или льстивого самообмана — она и предположить не могла. Брендол выстраивал образ непререкаемого авторитета, лучшего в Первом Ордене, незаменимого и обладающего властью, но на деле оказался сначала раздутым ничтожеством, а затем — лишь горсткой органов, плавающих в смеси бакты и того, что некогда было его телом.

Ему нужно было дважды подумать, прежде чем ей угрожать, и трижды — прежде чем использовать ее. Фазма могла поступиться гордостью, могла удовлетворять старого похотливого ублюдка в постели, если знала, что получит в итоге больше, чем могла бы рассчитывать, оставшись на Силой забытом Парнасе, среди песка, радиации и шайки дикарей, какой и она была когда-то. Но перестать думать о мести — не могла. И не воплотить ее в жизнь — тоже.

В этом они с Армитажем обладали поразительным сходством. Тот тоже готов был выцарапывать себе путь на вершину, используя любые средства и способы, даже те, что болезненно били по эго или вызывали отвращение, и он обладал той же злопамятностью, тем же упорством и той же жаждой ударом отвечать на удар. И терпеливостью. Армитаж, как и Фазма, умел ждать и находить нужный и правильный момент, чтобы одним точным ударом покончить со своими проблемами.

Именно поэтому они и стали союзниками. Именно поэтому доверяли друг другу — ровно в той степени, в какой вообще могли себе позволить.

Осторожность тоже была их схожей чертой.

Фазма проследила, как Армитаж подлил ей еще бренди, хотя сам так и не допил ту, первую порцию. Привкус пойла все еще горчил на языке, а горло нещадно драло, но это приятно бодрило.

Впрочем, она и так все еще была на взводе. Кардинал, конечно, как бы ни пыжился, оказался слабым соперником — не чета Фазме. Мягкотелый и слишком честный, ждущий боя по правилам, без подлых приемов. Дурость как она есть — чтобы победить, нужно использовать все возможности и все шансы.

Курсантов, которые попадали к ней в руки после Кардинала, приходилось учить и этому. Теперь станет легче: после неожиданной смерти капитана Кардинала не будет времени искать еще одного такого же, обладающего опытом и способностями обучать будущих штурмовиков. Фазма знала: младшие отряды курсантов перейдут на ее попечение. И нужда переучивать наивных малолеток отпадет сама собой.

Куда ни глянь, сплошные плюсы.

Фазма догадывалась, что по развитию Кардинал недалеко ушел от своих подопечных. Стоило только вспомнить явную растерянность, когда она прижала его к полу. Ха.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — спросила она.

— Ну?

— Готова поставить свою броню на то, что Кардинал умер девственником.

— Забавно, — согласился Армитаж. — С чего решила?

— Пришлось хорошенько повозить его по полу, прежде чем он наконец угомонился. И знаешь, по нему было видно, что зажимают его — даже так — впервые. — Фазма хмыкнула и подняла чашку, поболтала ее, наблюдая, как плещется внутри бренди. — Вдобавок к броне ставлю шлем на то, что сдох он со стояком.

— Какой же он жалкий, — заметил Армитаж.

— Был.

— И слава звездам.

Армитаж снова сделал глоток и машинально потер место на шее, скрытое воротником. От глаз Фазмы это не укрылось, но комментировать она не стала. Насколько ей было известно, после общего совещания у Армитажа было еще одно — с Кайло Реном наедине. И они явно там не просто беседовали о делах Первого Ордена.

Догадаться о том, что между магистром Рен и Армитажем что-то происходило, было не так уж и сложно. Но Армитаж об этом старательно молчал, и Фазма не лезла с вопросами. Но отмечала и запоминала — кто знает, как сложится дальше и долгим ли будет их с Армитажем союз, а точки давления, если тандем распадется, иметь стоило. На всякий случай.

Возможно, и Армитаж нашел что-то, что мог использовать против нее. Фазма обычно не оставляла следов, и сомнений в ее лояльности не возникало даже у самых подозрительных, но Армитаж знал ее лучше, чем кто-либо в Первом Ордене, и, как и она, умел подмечать то, что на первый взгляд не казалось очевидным.

Может, именно поэтому они до сих пор поддерживали союзничество: один с легкостью мог потопить другого, а жить и оставаться на вершине обоим хотелось одинаково.

За это стоило выпить, и Фазма вновь одним глотком осушила чашку.

На этом лучше бы и закончить. Взбудораженность почти прошла, и Фазма начинала чувствовать приятную усталость, разливавшуюся по телу. Завтра будет непростой день — зато сегодня она шагнула еще на одну ступень выше.

Осознавать это было донельзя приятно.

Она нацепила перчатку поверх подбронника и надела шлем. Поднялась и шутливо отдала честь Армитажу.

— Отлично сработано, капитан Фазма, — своим «генеральским» тоном ответил он и расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Фазма посмотрела на него еще с секунду: он прикрыл глаза, а губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

Фазма понимала его как никто.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелала она.

— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отозвался Армитаж.

Она покинула каюту, но направилась не к себе. Желание взглянуть на дело рук своих, убедиться, что от Кардинала ничего не осталось, было велико.

И конечно же, никаких неприятных сюрпризов ждать не стоило.

Фазма знала это наверняка.


End file.
